


[Podfic] The Babysitting Job

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Babysitting, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "The Babysitting Job" by pornosophical read aloud.Original summary: "Tim's feelings for his best friend have been slowly forcing their way out into the world, but it's not until Steph asks him to babysit on a night when he already has plans with Conner that everything comes out."





	[Podfic] The Babysitting Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Babysitting Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174815) by [pornosophical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornosophical/pseuds/pornosophical). 

> My file got a little bit corrupted - but just a little bit! - after about 12 hours of work on this so, uh, I'm not re-recording just because the audio skips a bit sometimes. Audacity doesn't like files when they are not very small ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Still! Here's a treat! We're not wasting some Tim/Kon recording! Hope you like it :)

### Download

  * On the Internet Archive **[HERE](https://ia801501.us.archive.org/3/items/babysittingjob_sophie_pornosophical_/babysittingjob_sophie_pornosophical.mp3)** (Right-click to download left-click to stream)
  * On MediaFire **[HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ylefje2uos0mtj9/babysittingjob_sophie_pornosophical.mp3/file)**

### Details

  * **Length:** 02:26:53
  * **File type:** MP3 (129 MB)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Babysitting Job_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174815)
  * **Author:** pornosophical 
  * **Reader:** Sophie 
  * **Skin for this post by:** Azdaema, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Song:** _Umbrella_ by Rihanna (acoustic version) 

  



End file.
